Lori Grimes
|Erster Auftritt = "Gute alte Zeit" |Letzter Auftritt = "Heute beginnt der Rest des Lebens" |Status = Verstorben |Tätigkeit = Hausmutter (Vor dem Ausbruch) |Todesepisode = "Leben und Tod" |Todesursache = Durch Blutverlust während eines Kaiserschnitts von Maggie Rhee gestorben, um Judith Grimes zu befreien. (Am Leben) In den Kopf geschossen von Carl Grimes. (Vor der Wiederbelebung, Off-Screen) |Fraktion = Ricks Gruppe, Atlanta-Überlebende |Familie = Rick Grimes • Ehemaliger Ehemann Carl Grimes • Sohn † Judith Grimes • Tochter Shane Walsh • Ex-Freund † Evie • Schwester oder Schwägerin |Dargestellt von = Sarah Wayne Callies |Sprecher = Antje von der Ahe |todesbild = Lori Grimes Tod 1.png |todesbild2 = Lori tot.png }} Lori Grimes ist ein Hauptcharakter und Überlebende des Ausbruchs in AMC's The Walking Dead. Sie ist die verstorbene Frau von Rick Grimes und Mutter von Carl und Judith Grimes. In dem Glauben, dass Rick tot sei, reiste sie mit Shane Walsh nach Atlanta, um sie und Carl in Sicherheit zu bringen. Während dieser Zeit begann sie eine sexuelle Beziehung mit ihm. Vor dem Ausbruch King County, Georgia Lori heiratete ihren Mann Rick in jungen Jahren. Die beiden hatten schließlich einen Sohn namens Carl. Sie lebten als eine typische Vorstadtfamilie in King County, Georgia. Sonntags machte sie Pfannkuchen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie schrecklich waren. Lori war eine Lehrerin, während Rick der Hauptfinanzierer war, indem er für das örtliche King County Sheriff's Department arbeitete. Mit der Zeit wurde ihre Ehe zunehmend angespannt, und Rick distanzierte sich von ihr. Seine Unwilligkeit, über seine Gefühle und Probleme zu sprechen, führte zu Streit, in denen Lori harte Worte sprach. Es hatte sogar den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie seine Liebe zu ihr und Carl in Frage stellte. Lori vertraute sich Paula, einer Freundin (und ihrer Mitbewohnerin) an, um den Stress abzubauen und Rat zu suchen. Tage bevor die Apokalypse ausbrach, fand Lori durch Shane heraus, dass Rick angeschossen wurde, und teilte die traurige Nachricht mit Carl. Als die Apokalypse ausbrach, überzeugte Shane Lori und Carl, dass Rick tot ist und sie und ihr Sohn packten ihre Sachen und gingen mit Shane in eine sichere Zone in Atlanta. Shane, Lori und Carl gerieten auf dem Weg in einen Stau und freundeten sich mit Carol Peletier und ihrer Familie an. Während sie vor der Stadt hielten, sahen Lori und Shane entsetzt zu, wie Atlanta von Napalm-Hubschraubern bombardiert wurde. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde Lori äußerst verletzlich und, da sie Rick für tot hielt, begann sie eine sexuelle Beziehung mit Shane. In der Episode "Ausgesetzt", als Lori versuchte, Beth Greene davon zu überzeugen, keinen Selbstmord zu begehen, gab Lori bekannt, dass sie versuchte, ihre Mutter wochenlang zu Beginn der Apokalypse zu kontaktieren, aber ohne Erfolg. Nach dem Ausbruch Staffel 1 "Gute alte Zeit" Lori befindet sich mit ihrem Sohn Carl und weiteren Überlebenden in einem Camp in der Nähe von Atlanta. Als ein Funkspruch von einem unbekannten Mann zu hören ist, versuchen Amy und Shane den Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen, was allerdings misslingt. Lori kritisiert, dass die Gruppe keine Warnschilder um Atlanta aufgebaut haben, da die Stadt von Zombies überrannt wurde. Sie entschließt sich nach Atlanta zu fahren und den Mann zu warnen, was zu einem Streit mit Shane führt. Wütend geht sie in ihr Zelt, Shane folgt ihr und kann sie schließlich überzeugen nicht nach Atlanta zu fahren. Der Entschluss wird mit einem Kuss zwischen den beiden besiegelt, bis Carl sich dem Zelt nähert. Nachdem Shane das Zelt verlassen und Carl es betreten hat, beruhigt Lori ihren Sohn und verspricht ihm nicht in die Stadt zu gehen. "Gefangene der Toten" Unter dem Vorwand Pilze suchen zu gehen, verlässt sie das Camp und bittet Dale auf Carl aufzupassen. Im Wald trifft sie auf Shane, der nur auf Lori gewartet hat. Sofort fallen beide übereinander her und schlafen schließlich miteinander. "Tag der Frösche" Am nächsten Tag kommt der Versorgungstrupp aus Atlanta zurück. Zur Überraschung von Lori befindet sich auch ihr Ehemann Rick bei dem Trupp. Voller Freude schließen sie sich in die Arme. Gleichzeitig straft sie Shane mit einem Blick, da dieser erzählt hatte, Rick wäre im Krankenhaus gestorben. Später sagt sie es ihm noch ins Gesicht, dass er sie und ihre Familie in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen soll. Am Abend liegt Familie Grimes in ihrem Zelt. Während Carl schläft, schauen sich Lori und Rick die Familienalben an und schwelgen in Erinnerungen. Später schlafen sie auch miteinander. "Vatos" Während Rick am folgenden Tag wieder nach Atlanta gegangen ist um Merle zu befreien, geht Lori ihren Aufgaben nach und beglückwünscht Andrea und Amy zu dem beachtlichen Fischfang, den sie vom See mitgebracht haben. Schließlich macht Dale die Camp-Bewohner auf das Verhalten von Jim aufmerksam, der auf einem nahegelegenen Hügel größere Löcher mit einer Schaufel aushebt. Die Überlebenden gehen zu Jim und konfrontieren ihn mit seinem Verhalten. Da er jedem, vor allem den Kindern Angst macht, wird er an einen Baum gefesselt. Lori bleibt mit Carl und Sophia in der Nähe und macht Schulaufgaben mit den Kindern. Abends werden die Fische gegrillt, als das Camp plötzlich von einer kleinen Zombie-Herde angegriffen wird. Lori und Carl können zu dem Wohnmobil fliehen. In der Zeit kommt Rick mit den anderen des Rettungstrupps zurück und gemeinsam können sie die Untoten vernichten. "Tag 194" Bei dem Angriff wurde Jim gebissen. Rick möchte ihm helfen und schlägt vor nach Atlanta zu dem Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle zu fahren um ihm dort helfen zu lassen. Lori ist anfangs dagegen, ändert ihre Meinung allerdings noch einmal. Nachdem alle Toten begraben und alle Zombies verbrannt sind, macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zum ZfS. Dort angekommen, steht die Gruppe vor verschlossenen Toren. Rick ist allerdings davon überzeugt, dass sich noch jemand in dem Gebäude aufhält. Lori und der Rest der Gruppe verfällt langsam in Panik, da die ersten Zombies auftauchen. Plötzlich öffnet sich ein Tor und die Gruppe kann in das Zentrum fliehen. "Nichts mehr" Empfangen wird die Gruppe von Dr. Edwin Jenner, der dem weiteren Aufenthalt der Gruppe nur bewilligt, wenn sich alle Mitglieder einer Blutuntersuchung unterziehen. Nachdem diese einwilligen und das Blut abgegeben haben, feiern sie ihren Erfolg der Rettung mit Wein und einem guten Essen. Anschließend machen sich alle für die Nacht fertig. Lori geht noch einmal in den Aufenthaltsraum wo sie Carl und Sophia trifft, die von Carol ins Bett geschickt werden. Schließlich bleibt sie alleine zurück und sucht nach einem Buch zum Lesen. Da taucht der betrunkene Shane auf und versucht sich zu entschuldigen. Er wirklich davon überzeugt, dass Rick tot war. Lori möchte allerdings nichts davon hören und versucht den Raum zu verlassen, was ihr misslingt, da Shane den Ausgang versperrt. Es kommt zu Handgreiflichkeiten bei der Shane versucht Lori zu vergewaltigen. Sie kann sich nur schützen, indem sie ihm den Hals zerkratzt, was zur Wirkung hat, dass Shane den Raum verlässt. Am nächsten Morgen trifft sich die Gruppe in dem Monitorraum des ZfS, wo Jenner erklärt, was mit dem Menschen passiert, wenn er sich in einen Untoten verwandelt. Desweiteren erfährt die Gruppe, dass sich das Zentrum selber zerstören wird. Die Gruppe bekommt Panik und versucht zu fliehen, was von Jenner anfangs verhindert wird. Nach einigen Überredungsversuchen lässt er sich erweichen und macht den Weg zu einer Flucht frei. Bis auf Jacqui und Jenner laufen alle zu den Autos, die sie noch rechtzeitig erreichen als das Zentrum explodiert. Staffel 2 "Zukunft im Rückspiegel" Das nächste Ziel der Überlebenden ist Fort Benning. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft die Gruppe auf einen Autofriedhof. Zum Pech aller reißt der Kühlschlauch des Wohnmobils und es muss eine Zwangspause gemacht werden. Plötzlich taucht eine riesige Zombie-Herde auf, was die Gruppe zwingt sich unter den Autos zu verstecken. Lori liegt mit Carol unter einem Wagen und hält ihr den Mund zu, damit sie nicht schreit. Sophia wird von zwei Zombies entdeckt und rennt in das an dem Highway angrenzende Waldstück. Carol ist außer sich und kann von Lori zurück gehalten werden. Rick läuft dem Mädchen hinterher um es zu retten. Während Rick dies tut, plündert der Rest der Gruppe die anderen Fahrzeuge. Carl findet eine Gerber-Ausrüstung und zeigt sie stolz Shane. Der hat für den Fund nichts übrig und schreit den Jungen an, er solle sie zu Dale bringen. Lori ist mit diesem Verhalten gegenüber ihrem Jungen nicht einverstanden und konfrontiert Shane damit. Dieser wechselt das Thema und erklärt ihr, dass er die Gruppe verlassen möchte. Als Rick ohne Sophia auftaucht, kümmert sich Lori wieder um Carol. Am nächsten Tag geht die Gruppe, bis auf Dale und T-Dog, in den Wald um nach dem Mädchen zu suchen. Etwas abgelegen von dem Wald finden sie eine Kirche, aber auch dort gibt es keinen Hinweis auf Sophia. Es kommt dort noch einmal zu einem Streitgespräch zwischen Lori und Shane, welches Andrea mitbekommt, aber nicht darauf eingeht. Die Gruppe entschließt sich, sich zu trennen. Rick, Shane und Carl suchen den Wald weiter ab, während der Rest der Gruppe zum Highway zurück kehrt. Nach der Trennung kommt es nach einer Weile zu Vorwürfen gegenüber Rick, die Lori nicht auf ihren Mann sitzen lässt. Sie verteidigt ihn und führt den anderen vor Augen, wer die schweren Entscheidungen treffen muss, da der Rest dies nicht machen möchte. "Blutsbande" Nach der Standpauke geht die Teilgruppe weiter, als sie einen Schuss hören. Etwas verunsichert machen sie sich auf den weiteren Weg. Nach einiger Zeit wird Andrea von einem Zombie angegriffen und von einer Frau gerettet, die auf einem Pferd angeritten kommt. Maggie fragt wer Lori ist und erklärt, dass Carl angeschossen wurde. Sofort klettert Lori auf das Pferd und beide reiten zu der Farm von Hershel. Auf der Farm angekommen fällt sie Rick in die Arme und erkundigt sich nach Carl. "Die letzte Kugel" Lori und Rick diskutieren, ob es sich für Carl lohnt in dieser Welt glücklich zu werden und der Operation zuzustimmen. Schließlich stimmen sie für eine OP. "Die Cherokee Rose" Da Shane unter Einsatz seines Lebens wichtige Materialien für Carls Operation besorgt hat, bittet sie ihn, die Gruppe noch nicht zu verlassen. Später bittet sie Glenn in die nahegelegene Stadt zu reiten und einen Schwangerschaftstest für sie zu besorgen. Nachdem sie den Test später von Glenn bekommt, schleicht sie sich auf das Feld um den Test anzuwenden. Geschockt muss sie feststellen, dass sie schwanger ist. "Chupacabra" Glenn möchte natürlich wissen, wie der Test ausgefallen ist. Lori sagt es ihm, bittet ihn aber den anderen, vor allem Rick, nichts zu sagen. Später wird Lori von Rick gefragt, ob die Suche nach Sophia noch Sinn macht. Lori bestätigt die Suche und argumentiert, wenn es sich um Carl handelt, würde sie auch noch weiter suchen. Rick ist mit der Bestätigung zufrieden und richtet sein Augenmerk wieder auf die Suche nach dem Mädchen. Am Abend bereitet sie mit Carol, Patricia und Beth ein Abendessen für alle vor. "Beichten" Carl, der mittlerweile wieder auf den Beinen ist, möchte unbedingt Schießen lernen. Lori ist gar nicht begeistert, erlaubt es aber schließlich. Anschließend spricht sie mit Hershel und erfährt, dass er die Gruppe um Lori nur so lange duldet, bis Sophia gefunden wird. Anschließend erwartet er, dass die Gruppe weiter zieht. Lori ist geschockt und bittet Rick noch einmal mit Hershel zu sprechen. Glenn, der die Schwangerschaft nicht für sich behalten kann, erzählt Dale davon. Dieser sucht wiederrum das Gespräch mit Lori. Nach diesem Gespräch trifft sie die Entscheidung das Kind nicht zu bekommen und bittet Glenn ein weiteres Mal in die Stadt zu reiten um Abtreibungspillen zu besorgen. Widerwillig kommt er der Bitte nach und besorgt die Pillen. Nachdem sie die Pillen genommen hat, überlegt sie es sich doch anders und erbricht sich. Rick findet die leere Pillendose und konfrontiert seine Frau damit. Sie gesteht ihm, dass das Kind möglicherweise auch von Shane sein kann. Rick verzeiht ihr, da sie geglaubt hat, er wäre verstorben. "Tot oder Lebendig" Nachdem die Gruppe erfahren hat, dass sich Zombies in der Scheune befinden, ergreift Shane die Initiative und rennt zu der Scheune um sie zu öffnen. Lori versucht ihn davon abzuhalten und die Lage in Ruhe mit Rick zu erläutern. Shane lehnt ab und öffnet das Gebäude, so dass die Untoten heraus kommen. Während des Massakers hält Lori Carl in den Armen. "Nebraska" Hershel ist über das Massaker wütend und gleichzeitig enttäuscht, da er immer Hoffnung auf ein Heilmittel hatte. Er flieht in die Stadt um sich dort zu betrinken. Rick und Glenn fahren ihm nach um ihn zurück zu holen. In der Zeit erleidet Beth einen Zusammenbruch und ist auf die Hilfe von Hershel angewiesen. Da es allerdings noch keinen Hinweis auf dessen Rückkehr gibt, entschließt sich Lori in die Stadt zu fahren um Hershel, Rick und Glenn zu holen. Auf der Fahrt schaut sie auf die Karte um zu schauen ob sie noch auf dem richtigen Weg ist und übersieht dabei einen Zombie. Sie verliert die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug und überschlägt sich. "Am Abzug" Lori ist erstmal bewusstlos, kommt aber langsam zu sich und muss feststellen, dass sich ein Zombie*durch die Windschutzscheibe drückt um an sie ran zu kommen. Voller Panik sucht sie im Wagen nach einer Waffe und findet schließlich einen Schraubendreher den sie ihm ins Auge rammt. Anschließend klettert sie aus dem Fahrzeug und schaut sich noch leicht benommen das Autowrack an, als sich ein weiterer Zombie* nähert und sie überrascht. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dem sie den Untoten mit einer Radkappe niederschlagen kann. Sofort läuft sie zum Fahrzeug zurück und findet den Revolver, den sie mitgenommen hat und erschießt den Zombie. Kurze Zeit später trifft Shane ein um nach Lori zu suchen. Sie fragt ihn, ob Rick zurück zur Farm gekommen ist. Shane lügt sie an und bestätigt ihre Frage. Zufrieden machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Farm. Als sie feststellen muss, dass sie schon wieder von Shane belogen wurde, kommt es zum Streit. Shane verteidigt seine Tat, da er in erster Linie an das Baby gedacht hat. Carl ist etwas irritiert, da er noch nichts von der Schwangerschaft seiner Mutter wusste. Shane zieht Lori zur Seite und fängt von dem Verhältnis an, was sie im Camp hatten. Er ist der Meinung, dass das damals echt war. Lori verneint dies, kann ihm aber nicht in die Augen schauen. Später treffen die drei Männer ein und Rick erfährt von dem Unfall. Lori und Rick ziehen sich zurück und Lori flüstert in das Ohr ihres Mannes, dass Shane gefährlich ist. "Ausgesetzt" Während Rick und Shane den Gefangenen Randall Culver aussetzen wollen, spricht Lori mit Maggie um ihr Mut zuzusprechen. Glenn hat sich nach dem Vorfall in der Bar verändert und das Macht Maggie Angst. Nachdem das Essen für Beth fertig ist, bringt sie es zu dem geschwächten Mädchen. Sie unterhalten sich schließlich über den Sinn des Weiterlebens und der Schwangerschaft von Lori. Nach dem Gespräch lässt Lori Beth alleine im Zimmer zurück, damit sie in Ruhe etwas essen kann. Als sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt das Tablett wieder abholt, stellt sie in der Küche fest, dass das Messer fehlt. Sofort rennt sie zu Beth zurück und verlangt die Waffe zurück. Widerwillig überreicht sie das Messer. Maggie, die das mitbekommen hat, gibt Beth eine Standpauke, die von Lori und Andrea in der Küche gehört wird. Andrea wirft ihr vor, dass sie das Messer weggenommen hat. Schließlich ist es die Entscheidung von Beth ob sie leben oder sterben möchte. Lori kann diese Meinung nicht teilen und muss sich weiter anhören, dass sie die Einzige ist, die keinen Rückschlag erleiden musste. Später schließt sich Beth im Badezimmer ein und zerschlägt den Spiegel um sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Lori findet sie und kann zum Glück feststellen, dass Beth sich nur leicht angeritzt hat. "Sorry, Bruder!" Als Rick und Shane mit Randall zurück kommen, fragt sie was geschehen ist. Rick erklärt, dass Shane kein Problem mehr sein wird. Abends treffen sich alle in Hershels Haus um über das Schicksal von Randall abzustimmen. Auch Lori ist für den Tod des Jungen. Dale ist damit nicht einverstanden und verlässt das Haus in Richtung Felder, wo er von einem Zombie angegriffen wird. Von den Schreien alarmiert laufen alle zu Dale. Während Daryl den Untoten* tötet, muss Lori ihren Sohn trösten. "Die besseren Engel unserer Natur" Nach dem Tod von Dale entschließt sich Hershel die restlichen Atlanta-Überlebenden in sein Haus ziehen zu lassen. Lori ist sehr dankbar und kann das Angebot von Hershel nur schwer akzeptieren, dass sie mit ihrer Familie in dem Schlafzimmer nächtigen darf. Als sie Shane an dem Windrad arbeiten sieht, geht sie zu ihm hin und erzählt ihm, dass sie nicht sicher ist wer der Vater des Kindes ist. Desweiteren entschuldigt sie sich über die Vorfälle und die Verwirrung die sie gestiftet hat. Ohne es zu merken, hat Lori den Auslöser für Shanes Plan gegeben. "Die Mahd" Als die Farm von einer Zombie-Herde überrannt wird, bleibt Lori mit Patricia, Beth und Carol im Haus, während der Rest die Farm verteidigt. Als es kritisch wird, möchte sie Carl suchen, kann ihn aber nicht finden. Panisch verlassen sie das Haus und fliehen zu einem Fahrzeug. Carol wird von der Gruppe getrennt und Patricia getötet, während Lori und Beth in den Wagen von T-Dog einsteigen können um zu fliehen. Auf der Fahrt entscheidet T-Dog zur Küste zu fahren, erfährt aber einen Widerstand von Lori, die zurück zu dem Autofriedhof möchte, da sie dort die anderen vermutet. T-Dog wendet den Wagen und Lori wird kurze Zeit später bestätigt. Gemeinsam fahren die Farm-Überlebenden weiter, bis der Kraftstoff eines Wagens zur Neige geht. Auf der Suche nach einem Platz für die Übernachtung erzählt Rick seiner Frau von dem Tod und dem Widererwachen von Shane, sowie wie Carl den Untoten Shane erschossen hat. Lori ist entsetzt und verweigert Rick die Berührung. Betroffen gehen sie zum Rest der Gruppe zurück und Rick muss sich von den anderen Kritik anhören. Da reicht es ihm und er gibt der Gruppe zwei Möglichkeiten vor. Entweder die Mitglieder bleiben und hören nur noch auf ihn, es gibt also keine Demokratie innerhalb der Gruppe mehr, oder jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg. Lori entscheidet sich bei Rick zu bleiben. Staffel 3 "Die Saat" Während die Männer ein Haus von Zombies säubern wartet sie zusammen mit Beth, Hershel und Carol draußen. Sie werden durch ein Zeichen hinein gerufen. Lori ist hochschwanger und ihr fallen die Bewegungen deutlich schwerer. Drinnen setzt sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Carl hat zwei Dosen mit Hundefutter gefunden. Sie schaut hungrig zu, wie der Junge die Dose öffnet. Rick bemerkt dies und wirft das Essen fort. Kurz darauf sind sie gezwungen aus dem Haus zu fliehen. Die Gruppe hält auf einer Landstraße. Lori bleibt im Wagen zurück, während die Anderen sich einen Plan überlegen. Wenig später finden Daryl und Rick Gefängnis. Die gesamte Gruppe dringt durch den Maschendrahtzaun ein und kann den äußeren Hof bis zum Abend sichern. Am Lagerfeuer bestätigt ihr Beth, dass sie hier in Sicherheit ihr Baby gebären kann. Rick kommt nach seinem dritten Rundgang zur Feuerstelle und bietet ihr einen Teil seiner Ration. Lori lehnt ab, doch Rick besteht wortlos darauf. Danach erklärt er der Gruppe, dass in dem Gefängnis Nahrung, Waffen und Medizin sein können und es sich lohnt es zu säubern. Als er sich für seinen Wachposten entfernt, folgt ihm Lori. Sie will mit ihm reden und bittet um ein paar Tage Erholung für die Gruppe, doch er weist sie zurück. Am nächsten Morgen wird der Innenhof und ein Teil des Zellentrakt C von Zombies gesäubert. Lori zieht zusammen mit Carol in eine Zelle. Die Nacht verbringt Rick im Vorraum an einer Wand gelehnt. Am Tag darauf lässt sie Hershel holen und erzählt ihm ihre Sorgen. Er hört ihr zu und erklärt dann, dass sie jetzt nur an das Baby denken soll und alle Zweifel und Sorgen beiseite legen muss. Danach macht sich Rick mit einigen Mitgliedern auf um das Gebäude zu durchsuchen. Lori bleibt mit Carl, Beth und Carol zurück. "Rosskur" Als der Trupp mit dem schwerverletzten Hershel zurück kommt, unterstützt sie Carol bei der Versorgung des Beinstumpfes. Plötzlich hört sie ihr fremde Männer reden und fragt Rick was los ist. Dieser erläutert die Situation mit den Häftlingen und verlässt sie daraufhin um eine drohende Eskalation zu unterbinden. Später tauchen Rick und T-Dog mit Nahrungsmitteln auf, die sie von den Häftlingen bekommen haben. Rick erzählt ihr von dem Deal, was Lori unbehagen hervor ruft. Ihr Mann erklärt, dass keine Gefahr von ihnen ausgehen wird. Wenn doch, wird er sie töten. Lori unterstützt den Gedanken. Nachdem Rick wieder weg ist um den Dead einzuhalten, hilft Lori wieder Hershel zu versorgen, als plötzlich Carl mit einer Tasche voller Mullbinden und anderen medizinischen Sachen auftaucht. Lori ist anfangs erstaunt, was sich aber schnell in Wut und Unverständnis wandelt, als sie erfährt, dass ihr Sohn alleine zur Krankenstation gegangen ist. Die darauf folgende Diskussion wird von Beth unterbrochen indem sie Carl kritisiert. Carl läuft weg und lässt eine überforderte Mutter zurück. Maggie möchte ein paar Minuten mit ihrem Vater alleine bleiben. Lori verlässt daraufhin die Zelle. Wie aus dem Nichts hört sie nach einiger Zeit Beth schreien und läuft sofort in die Zelle. Die Atmung von Hershel hat ausgesetzt, also beginnt Lori mit der Reanimation. Gerade als sie erneut zur Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung ansetzt, stöhnt Hershel auf und wirft einen Arm um Loris Kopf. Alle schreien und weichen zurück, bis sie feststellen, dass es nur die Atmung von Hershel war, die wieder eingesetzt ist. Rick hat seinen Teil des Deals erfüllt und kommt gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Hershel die Augen wieder öffnet. Lori ist überglücklich und verlässt die Gruppe in Richtung eines Verbindungsganges. Rick folgt ihr. Die beiden unterhalten sich kurz und als Rick wieder geht legt er seine Hand etwas unsicher auf die Schulter von Lori. Sofort greift sie nach der Stelle wo ihr Mann sie berührt hat und sieht diese Geste als eine positive Annäherung nach acht Monaten Funkstille zwischen den Beiden. "Leben und Tod" Hershel bekommt seine Krücken von Lori überreicht. Nachdem sich der alte Mann erhoben hat, ist Lori etwas besorgt, da er noch einige Probleme hat sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Die Bitte ihrerseits, er möge es nicht übertreiben und sich wieder setzen, kontert Hershel mit der Aussage, dass er einen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft machen möchte. Gemeinsam mit Beth und Carl verlassen sie den Zellentrakt und gehen in den Innenhof. Während die anderen, die sich verteilt im gesäuberten Bereich des Gefängnisses befinden, staunen wie schnell es Hershel wieder auf die Beine geschafft hat, tauchen plötzlich einige Zombies auf. Carl entdeckt die Gefahr in ihrem Rücken und kann sich mit seiner Mutter und Maggie in den Zellentrakt zurück ziehen. Dort werden sie allerdings ebenfalls von einigen Zombies empfangen was die drei dazu nötigt durch das Gangsystem zu fliehen. Dort scheinen sie eingekreist zu sein, da aus allen Richtungen die Untoten auftauchen. Carl findet eine offene Tür, die in den Kesselraumführt. Kaum das sie den Raum betreten haben, setzen bei Lori die Wehen ein. Maggie unterstützt Lori, bemerkt aber schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Der Muttermund ist noch nicht weit genug geöffnet. Die einzige Chance das Kind lebend zu gebären ist der Kaiserschnitt. Lori weiß, dass dies ihr Todesurteil ist und verabschiedet sich von ihrem Sohn Carl. Anschließend verlangt sie von Maggie, den Kaiserschnitt durchzuführen, was sie auch macht. Während sie dem Kind das Leben schenkt, verblutet Lori unter den Händen von Carl. Maggie möchte den Körper von Lori zurücklassen. Carl besteht jedoch darauf sie zu erlösen. Maggie schaut nach den Zombies, während Carl allein ist bei seiner Mutter und schießt. "Auf der Jagd" Rick hat nach der Vernichtung des Untoten, der Loris Leichnam gefressen hat, ein Telefonklingeln gehört. Nachdem er rangegangen war, hatte er abwechselnd mit mehreren Menschen gesprochen. In dem letzten Gespräch hatte man ihn mit seinem Namen angesprochen, was ihn irritierte und er auflegte. Als das Telefon erneut klingelt, geht Rick an das Telefon und möchte wissen woher sie seinen Namen kennen. Die Frauenstimme sagt, dass sie ihn kennen würden. Und Rick würde auch die Leute kennen, mit denen er heute gesprochen hat. Die Frau teilt ihm mit, dass das Amy, Jim und Jacqui gewesen sind. Rick erkennt, dass die Frau Lori ist. Rick sagt, dass er sie geliebt hat und er es nicht mehr zeigen konnte. Er wollte, dass alle in Sicherheit sind, doch er keine Zeit mehr gehabt hat. Rick sagt nochmal, dass er Lori liebt, aber es nicht mehr zeigen konnte. Er bereut, dass er es nicht gesagt hat. Lori sagt, dass er das Baby, Carl und die anderen hat und ob er das schaffen wird. Er gibt keine Antwort und legt auf. "Kriegsrecht" Als Rick wieder ins Gefängfis kam und im Zellenvorraum war, bemerkte er plötzlich etwas über ihnen. Es ist Lori in einem weißen Gewandt, die eine ebene Höher steht und ihn anschaut. Er flüstert leise mehrfach nein. Dann beginnt er mit der Erscheinung zu sprechen. Er fordert, dass die fremde Gruppe und Lori verschwinden. Dabei zieht er seinen Revolver. Eingeschüchtert verschwinden Tyreese und seine Leute. Glenn folgt ihnen und schließt die Tür. "Zuflucht" Rick sieht Lori an den Gräbern stehen. Als er dort hingeht ist sie plötzlich verschwunden. Er schaut sich um und sieht sie vor dem Zaun stehen. Draußen schließlich nimmt sie sein Gesicht in die Hände und er atmet erleichtert auf. Wo sie am Wasser waren küssten sie sich. Lori war nur in Ricks Einbildung Staffel 4 "Kein Tag ohne Unglück" Glenn ist froh, dass Maggie nicht schwanger ist. Die Risiken einer Schwangerschaft und einer Geburt in diesen Verhältnissen sind in seinen Augen mehr als riskant. Um seine Meinung zu untermauern, erinnert er Maggie an das Schicksal von Lori. "Im Zweifel" Während Rick und Carol auf der Suche nach Lebensmitteln sind, erzählen sie von ihrem Leben vor der Seuche. Rick erzählt, dass er nach dem Schlafen denkt, Lori wäre noch da und würde ihm gleich sagen, er müsse Carl zur Schule bringen. Desweiteren erwähnt er, dass sie jeden Sonntag Pancakes gemacht hat und diese fürchterlich geschmeckt haben, was wohl an den Mehlklumpen lag. "Für Dich" Während Carl seinem bewusstlosen Vater eine Standpauke hält, fällt dort währenddessen Loris Name. Carl sagt, dass sein Vater selbst sie nicht beschützen konnte und sie nur durch seine Schuld gestorben ist. Todesfall Getötet von * Andrew (Verursacht, am Leben) * Zombies (Verursacht, am Leben) Als Lori, Maggie und Carl versuchen, den Beißern zu entkommen, die Andrew in einem bewussten Versuch, Rick und die anderen umbringen zu lassen, ins Gefängnis bringt, beginnt Lori wegen des Stresses die Wehen zu beginnen. * Judith Grimes (Indirekt verursacht, am Leben) * Maggie Rhee (Verursacht, am Leben) * Blutverlust (Am Leben) Während sie fliehen und sich im Kesselraum verstecken, beginnt Lori an Wehen zu leiden. Obwohl Maggie sie ermutigt, weiterzumachen, während sie herausfinden, wie sie entkommen können, erkennt Lori, dass sie jetzt anfangen muss, das Baby hinauszuschieben. Auf halbem Weg zum Stoßen sagt Maggie ihr, sie solle aufhören, da Blut ausläuft. Unfähig, das Baby auf natürliche Weise herauszudrängen, sagt Lori zu Maggie, dass sie ihr einen Notfall-Kaiserschnitt geben muss, um das Leben ihres Babys zu retten. Nachdem sie sich von Carl unter Tränen verabschiedet hat, schneidet sie sich den Unterleib auf und verursacht extreme Schmerzen, Schock und Blutverlust. Während Maggie Loris Baby retten kann, stirbt Lori an Schock und Blutverlust, bevor sie ihre neugeborene Tochter sieht. * Carl Grimes (Vor der Verwandlung, aus Gnade) Nachdem er seiner Mutter einen Abschiedsgruß gegeben hat, schießt Carl Lori kurzerhand in den Kopf und hindert sie daran, wiederbelebt zu werden. Getötete Opfer * Unbekannte Anzahl an Beißer. Auftritte Besonderheiten * Als die Frau von Rick Grimes wird sie als "First-Lady" betrachtet. * Lori scheint mit Carol befreundet zu sein, da sie viel Zeit miteinander verbringen und sich seit dem Ausbruch der Seuche kennen. * Carl und Judith hat sie durch einen Kaiserschnitt geboren. * An ihrem Todestag wird sie von Hershel Greene das erste mal geduzt. * Sie überlebt die Geburt von Judith Grimes nicht. * Als erster Charakter in der Serie nahm sie Abtreibungsmittel. * Sie hatte nach dem vermeintlichen Tod von Rick Grimes eine Affäre mit Shane Walsh. Trivia * Sarah Wayne Callies hat in einem Interview zugegeben, dass Chandler Riggs ihr während der 2. Staffel tatsächlich hin und wieder weggelaufen ist. In einem Moment war er noch da, dann dreht sie sich um und er ist verschwunden.Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Carl Grimes, der von Chandler Riggs gespielt wird. Carl ist seiner Mutter Lori auch des Öfteren weg gelaufen. *In der Serie The Big Bang Theory (Folge Spoileralarm Staffel 6 Folge 15) wird der Tod von Lori erwähnt. Nachweise __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Tritagonist Kategorie:Charaktere: The Walking Dead Kategorie:Familie Grimes Kategorie:Ricks Gruppe Kategorie:Atlanta-Camp Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 7